


White Mess

by Spot_On60



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: Hannibal's had a long day, but he promised Face he would call.





	White Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loves_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/gifts).



 

 

**White Mess**

 

 

 

 

Though the hour wasn't all that late, it was still well past when he had planned on being home. It had been a long day of giving tours, answering questions and playing escort at a cocktail reception.

Hannibal along with fourteen more officers played hosts to eighteen other officers from across the country. The thought was an amalgamation of leaders would result in less competition between bases and more sharing of ideas; hopefully, by forging cross-country relationships there would be the creation of a national think tank amongst the disparate officers within the US Army. Though a few hosted two fellow officers for the day Hannibal was paired with only one, Lt. Colonel Diane Owen from Fort Irwin in California.

The day had started with a breakfast meet and greet over a manned coffee bar that besides caf and decaf, included an espresso machine, catered pastries, finger sandwiches and fruits. From there groups fanned out for tours of the fort.

The Benning Garrison includes the 75th Ranger Regiment, a home base of sorts. The fort has the distinction of being the location of Phase 1 Training for the Rangers program. This is where it's determined if a soldier is fit to become a Ranger. It is also the phase where 60% of those who do not graduate as Rangers fail. This was always the high point of any walkabout of the fort. It encompassed Camps Rogers and Darby and the Benning Airborne School.

Hannibal spent a significant amount of time covering the program and answering the myriad of questions Col. Owen had. The twosome early on became a foursome with Major Perry Willard, also stationed at Benning, who was escorting Major Rebecca Towne of the Rock Island Arsenal in Illinois. The four spent the day together, parting ways to change for dinner. Perry and Hannibal converged again outside the female officers' lodging and escorted the women to dinner.

 

Walking into the kitchen at home he dropped his keys in the bowl on the counter. He went directly to the fridge for a bottle of water. Twisting the cap he leaned his long form against the counter, drank most of the bottle and called his LT.

"Hey Hannibal. Finally done?"

"Yep. I'm home."

"It's kinda late."

"You asked me to call you."

"I asked you to call me when you were done, not home."

"Well I'm completely done. Where are you?"

"In bed."

"Did I wake you?"

"Not really. I was kinda dozing. You drunk?"

"Feeling good. Loose. Wouldn't say drunk."

"You weren't driving were you?"

"No. They had Privates lined up with cars and Jeeps to drive us home, like some fancy hotel on New Years Eve. Guess they didn't want to wipe out a whole section of officers in one fell inebriated swoop."

"Feeling loose, huh?"

"That I am."

"You sitting down?"

"Leaning against the kitchen counter."

"Got your legs stretched out in front of you."

"Yeaaah?"

"Crossed at the ankles?"

Hannibal looked down and chuffed. "I do."

"You don't even know, do you?"

"What?"

"How gorgeous you are when you're stretched out like that."

Hannibal rolled his eyes thinking _Now he's just making stuff up_. "Yeah right."

"Don't believe me? Close my eyes and I can picture that long line of legs. Mmmm. What did you wear tonight?"

"White Mess."

Hannibal could hear Face's breath catch.

"God. You look so gorgeous in that. So unbelievably handsome. But you know how I like it best?"

"How's that?"

"When I'm helping you slip out of the jacket and I can see your shoulders shifting under the fabric of your shirt." He paused for a couple of breaths. "Take it off."

There was a bit of rustling heard over the line.

"I wish I could touch your shoulders. Put my hands on them, squeeze them."

Hannibal's eyes fluttered at the thought of those touches.

"Did you escort today."

"Yes."

"Man or woman?"

"Woman."

"What was she like?"

"Assertive, confident, knowledgeable."

"Just your type. What did she look like?"

"A beauty. Strawberry blonde hair. An aquiline nose, wide lips, large eyes with just slightly heavy brows. Incredibly strong features set off by her light colored hair. She was lovely. She wanted to call me John."

"Did you let her."

"Told her only one person calls me John. Left it at that."

"Will you see her again tomorrow?"

"She's all mine for two more days."

"And nights?"

"Maybe another evening. But she can't have my nights."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"They're not mine to give."

Face bit his lower lip. "Take off your tie."

Hannibal tugged an end to open the bow then slid his finger through unwinding it from itself, he always hand tied his bow tie. He finished by unbuttoning the neck button of his shirt.

"Did you tell me what you're wearing?" Hannibal questioned.

"No."

"Well?"

"Can't. Take off your cummerbund and untuck your shirt."

"Have to put you down."

"I'll wait right here."

After a moment Hannibal was back and asking, "Why can't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What you’re wearing."

"Oh that," Face said with a chuckle. "Because I'm not wearing anything."

"Nothing?"

"Not a stitch. Only a smile."

Hannibal's cock jerked. It was coming to life. He was removing his cufflinks as he continued, "I saw you today. Saw you twice."

"Yeah? What was I doing?"

"Your best to give me a hard on in front of Colonel Owen."

"I didn't see you."

"Good thing. One smile or wave and I would have had to excuse myself for the closest men's room."

"Why? You saying I make you pee in your pants?" he chuckled.

"I would have done something in my pants but it wouldn't have involved urine."

"Tell me. Tell me what you saw. Tell me while you take off your cufflinks."

"They're already off."

"Okay. Then tell me while you take out your studs."

"You were on course. I was explaining Phase 1 as we watched some of the men struggle around. Then Perry Willard, you know him, don't you?"

"I think so. He's a Major? Dark, almost black hair, dark mahogany eyes?"

"That's him. Mahogany eyes? Not just brown?"

"You've seen them. Don't act like you don't know what I mean. Anyhow what about him?"

"He's the one who first saw you," Hannibal continued as he toed off his shoes. "We would watch the newbies stumble around then a minute or two later watch you take the same obstacle. Except you were moving with an incredible presence: fluid and strong."

"You know how many times I've done that course, don't you?"

"It didn't matter. I heard both Col. Owen and Major Towne take in sharp breaths when you were on the bars."

"Who's Major Towne?"

"She was paired off with Perry. The four of us spent most of the day and evening together."

"You spent the whole day with him and you were honestly trying to be cool about those big brown eyes?"

"I don't know if I'd call them brown so much as mahogany."

Face guffawed.

"By the way, my shoes are off and next comes my shirt."

"You wearing an undershirt?"

"Of course. Nothing worse than sweating through to your jacket. Now where was I? Oh not me, you. You were on the bars." He took the last swig of his water. "Your shorts had slid down your hips a little so your furrows were there to be seen. That flesh just covering your muscles along your abs. The skin exposed enough to want to see more. See what's below the elastic of those shorts." He palmed across his crotch. "You were beautifully on display. Your arms over your head reaching for each bar, your shirt rucked up and all that flesh on display. You looked like a fucking Adonis."

Face was blushing on the other end. He held the phone with one hand while he fingered the ridges Hannibal had been describing with the other. He knew what lay below the elastic. He took it in his hand and stroked it.

"Is your chest bare, John?"

"No, but it can be. Just a second." He put the phone down and pulled the shirt over his head. "I'm back.

"Take a moment." Hannibal was saying. "Touch yourself. Touch your chest and think of me there with you. Lay your palm flat and brush it across your pecks. Let your fingers rest to each side of a nipple. Like that, Babe?"

Face was opening his eyes again, bringing himself back. "I'd like it better if it was really you."

"I'm sorry, I missed that. I was stepping out of my pants. What did you say?"

Face swallowed hard. "Nothing. So are you standing there in your underwear and socks?"

Hannibal wiggled his toes. "I don't remember taking them off but the socks gone now."

"Tightly whities?"

"No. I decided my ass looks better in these dress pants in boxer briefs."

One very clear picture came to Face's mind. "Take them off."

"Your wish is my command." In less than a moment he was saying, "I'm hard."

"Oh god."

"I'm reveling in it, because I'm thinking again of how you looked on course. You don't know how I wanted to see you pull your shirt off. But I gotta ask you. Weren't you suppose to be wearing a reflective belt?"

"What, we have to wear those on course too?"

"Think so."

"Gonna turn me in?"

"May just punish you myself."

"Oh sweet jeezus...."

"I could see how sweated you were."

"It was a little humid today."

"You were so wet. If I had licked your neck it would be salty. It would be like when I take you in my hand and you pump into my fist. And you work it. And you start to sweat. Are you working it now, Babe."

"Yes."

"Those women wanted you, ya know. They saw how beautifully built you are. They saw your muscles moving under your damp shirt. They wanted you, Temp. ...... But you're mine."

Hannibal didn't understand a word Temp whispered, but loved it when he slipped into French.

"Later in the day. You ran into them. Did you know that?"

"No. Where?"

"We were just going for lunch, you were walking out."

"I kinda remember."

"Are you still stroking yourself, Babe."

"Yes."

"They may not have made an impression on you, but you made one on them. Major Towne couldn't help remarking on your eyes. I came around the corner and saw it was you walking away.."

"Sure it was me?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd know that walk anywhere. I know your shoulders. Your ass, Temp. I know it. I know the muscle of each side. I know the texture of your skin. I know your pucker. I know how it feels fresh out of the shower. I know how it feels when the night is cool. I know how it feels when I've lubed you. Get the lube from the nightstand."

"Okay." Face was a little breathless. "I have it."

"Lie on your back. Open your legs then raise up your knees. Put just a little lube on your fingers. Spread it over your entrance. .... My entrance into you."

"Oh god." He was close to panting.

"This evening at the reception I went to the bar for fresh cocktails. When I came back with them Perry was telling the ladies that I know him."

"Know who?"

"Who do you think? Slide your finger in, just a bit. Seems the cocktails had loosened them a bit and they were discussing the handsome men of Benning. Perry set them straight though. He told them the hunk out on course and the handsome Captain leaving the commissary were one and the same. Captain Templeton Peck. Perry told them I'm your CO. I didn't tell them I'm really the one under your command. How hard are you?"

"I don't want to touch myself. I'm afraid I'll come and it will be over."

"Add another finger. I have myself in hand. I've made a circle of my index finger and thumb. Just a minute. I need to spit in my hand. .... Hold your finger to your pucker. I'm going to press my cock through my fingers, through your ring." Hannibal's breathing was coming a little faster. "I'm pushing through, Temp. I'm entering you. I'm hard and fuckin' huge."

Face grouped his fingers together and pressed in.

"I have you in my hand," Hannibal was stroking himself, driving into his fist with his hips. "I have a firm hold. Up and down. And I'm inside of you. I'm where I'm meant to be. Fuck into my hand, Babe."

Face's head was turned to the side, supporting the phone along his shoulder and the bed pillow. His eyes were squeezed shut as he pictured his lovers cock. Pictured it entering him. Pictured them joined as one. Pictured John's large hand surrounding his cock. Feeling every nuance as his own hand acted as surrogate. He could feel the build up deep inside him, he could feel the pressure in his base of his spine.

Hannibal heard the rhythm of his breathing change, heard him whisper, "Oh," and heard it fade into the room. And then he wasn't breathing. Hannibal could see him. Eyes closed, beyond, blissed.

The release for Face was powerful. He shot over his stomach and chest the buildup had exploded up his spine, he felt a final contraction deep in his groin then that feeling of having been flushed. His groin was released, light and airy. He was coming back to himself when he heard John through the phone building to a roar that never came as he faded into a slow huff of, "Oh Temp ..... what you do to me, Babe."

"How do you do that?" Thinking he sounded far away even to himself. "Make me feel it's all about me?"

"It is all about you, Babe."

"Bu..."

"Shhh. My pleasure comes from you."

"I love you, Beau. You're not here and I want to hold you. You're too far away."

"I'll be with you soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise. But you need to let me go now."

"Okay."

John took a towel and moistened it to clean himself. Inspecting thoroughly around where he had been standing including the ceiling. He had seen the movie with Ben Stiller. What was the name of it again? He thought it probably wasn't the best idea to have done this in the kitchen. After not finding any errant traces of himself by looking down and up, he walked over to the laundry room to drop the towel in the washing machine.

It came to him, There's Something About Mary.

He had gathered his clothes, pitching his underwear in with the towel and leaving the shirt out, ready to drop off at the cleaners on the way to work in the morning. Grabbing another bottle of water from the fridge he then draped his slacks, jacket and tie over an arm. He bundled his jewelry in a fist. As he flipped off the light his phone rang. It was Face.

"Hey, did you have a cigar before bed last night?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. Maybe. Probably. Why?"

"The sliding doors were unlocked when I got up this morning. Check the doors."

"Yes, dear."

"Shut up. Hurry up and get your ass up here to bed."

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

From LB's prompt which read in part: How about something purely physical? Hannibal watching Face getting all sweaty. Hannibal obviously adores Face for his brains and his bravery as much as for that gorgeous body, well, he's only human!

It maybe not exactly what you had in mind, but it does touch on it, if you'll forgive the pun.


End file.
